The High School Story
by Neko-90
Summary: Inuyasha and gang are living in modern time, but they dont know anything about the feudal era. The lives that they have right now, are the ones they thought they always had. PLEASE R & R !
1. A New School Year

Hey everyone! It's me with another story! I hope you like it! And beware Kikyo lovers! Hee Hee Hee!!! Please review! ============================================================================  
  
Kagome woke up from the bright sunlight shining into her face, "wonderful," Kagome said sleepily, "Back to a world of pop quizzes and teachers with bad breath!" Kagome's alarm went off, "Man! That's an annoying noise!" She stood up from her bed and stretched, "Well id better start getting ready." She yawned as she walked to the bathroom. Kagome took a shower and got dressed, then she brushed her teeth and brushed her hair, "Kagome, breakfast is ready!" Kagome's mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs, "Thanks Mom, I'll be right there!" She shouted as she finished packing her bag.  
Kagome ran downstairs and threw her backpack by the door, and then she went into the kitchen to be greeted by her family. "Morning Everyone!" Kagome said as she sat down and her Mom handed her a plate of food. Kagome ate two bites and then looked at her watch under her sleeve, "Oh God! I'm gonna be late!" She yelled as she stood up. Kagome went to kiss her Mom and then she put on her shoes, got her pack back, and went running out of the Higurashi Shrine to the street.  
  
"Kagome wait up!" Someone yelled behind her. Kagome quickly turned around, "Oh hey Sango!" She smiled. "I've been calling you all vacation! What's been up with you?" Sango panted as she caught up to Kagome, "I've been really busy," Kagome laughed, "Been doing family things." "Oh really?" Sango smiled as someone caught up to her on the other side. "Hey you two, how was your vacation?" a man with a pigtail behind his head said. "Fine." Both of the girls had said, "Really? I bet I could make it better." He smirked. "Don't even think about it Miroku!" both of the girls yelled, "Okay Okay! Don't worry!" he smiled. Just then, someone came up next to Kagome, "Hey everyone." said Inuyasha (A/N: In my fanfict, Inuyasha is fully human. Also everyone doesn't know about the feudal era.) "Hey!" Kagome said and hugged Inuyasha as they continued walking. Inuyasha blushed slightly and asked "So how was your vacation?" Everyone chanted together "Okay." Inuyasha just laughed and everyone kept walking in silence, Inuyasha and Kagome hugging each other, and Sango and Miroku holding hands the whole time. Finnally they reached Tokyo High School and all went to see what they had for homeroom, Inuyasha, Kagome, Mirokuand Sango all had Mr. Tuyou (pronounced: two-yow) for homeroom. "Wonderfull" they all said in dissapointment, "Mr. Tuyou." "Oh well," Kagome said in a cheerfull, "At least we have homeroom together!" Everyone rolled their eyes and smiled at what Kagome had said. "C'mon people let's go!" Kagome said excitedly as the bell rang.  
  
Everyone went to the classroom and sat down. "Hello everyone, and welcome to a new year at Tokyo High!" Mr. Tuyou said in his cheerfull and bubbly voice. "Hello." The class said back, sounding unlively and sleepy. "Okay everyone wake up. When you hear your name, come up and get your schedule." Mr. Tuyou went to sit at his desk and picked up a pile of papers, "Okay... Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. Please come up." They all came up and got their schedules, and went to sit back down at their desks. "Kagome...whats your schedule?" Sango asked, Kagome had already looked at Inuyasha's schedule and said "I have the same classes as Inuyasha. What about yours?" Kagome said looking down at Sango's, "I dunno, my schedule's different from yours." Sango said dissapointed. Miroku looked at Sango's schedule, "But yours and mine are the same." He said with a smirk, "Whatever." Sango sighed.  
  
"Man this is gonna be a weird year." Kagome said, "Not as long as we have each other." Inuyasha said as he smiled. "Well I guess it wont be that bad if I have Miroku here with me." Sango laughed.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Well that's all from now. Im gonna write more, but now I just wanna see what everyone thinks. PLEASE review! 


	2. A Humiliating Day

Hello everyone! It's my again, I just wanted to tell you that I have changed the chapter around a little bit. Okay now on with the story.

CHAPTER 2

The bell had rang again and everyone was out of their seats and headed to their  
first classes. "Inuyasha, aren't you excited that we have our classes together?"  
Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha, "I guess. Why?" He asked back. Kagome and  
Inuyasha walked into their first class's door "I dunno," Kagome said simply, "Just  
curious I guess. You seem so quiet about it." "Whatever." Inuyasha said as he rolled  
His eyes at Kagome. "Okay students sit down!" the teacher had called out.

--------------------------- Back with Miroku and Sango -----------------------------

"C'mon Miroku let's go!" Sango said reluctantly, "We're gonna miss first period!"  
Sango started pulling the dumb-struck Miroku "-But wait- I just- needed to- see  
some-thing-real-quick!" He said, struggling with Sango's grip on his shirt. Sango  
ignored him and kept pulling, "Im not gonna stop just to let you stare at girls!"  
Sango yelled, "So get up!" They finnally arrived at the classroom, "Students take a  
Seat!" yelled the teacher. "Ah, well doesn't she sound like a fun teacher." Sango said  
While frowning. "She doesn't seem too bad." Miroku said trying not to be noticed.

------------------------------------ Back with Inuyasha and Kagome ------------------

"So now..." Said the teacher, "I want to see how much you have remembered during  
vacationing time." The teacher then went to his desk, "POP QUIZ!" he shouted. The  
whole classroom echoed with students screaming "NO!" and "Man!" and "That's not  
fair!"

"Well, sorry class, but your whining doesn't help." The teacher had said with his  
eyes closed. Inuyasha took a piece of paper and wrote on it 'this is bullshit!' then  
he passed it to Kagome under his desk. Kagome read it and wrote back 'Nice  
language! You know this CAN get us in trouble! So quit your whining!' She passed  
back the note and gave him a look that made him look away. Inuyasha wrote back on  
the paper, 'what's wrong with you! Are you mad at me or something right now?'  
Inuyasha passed the paper yet again, and Kagome yelled out loud, "INUYASHA!!!"  
Inuyasha got mad at her response and he yelled back, "WHAT! AT LEAST I ASKED  
INSTEAD OF IGNORING YOUR EVIL LOOK!!!"

"Kagome, and Inuyasha you have just earned a one way pass to detention on the  
first day back to school, congratulations." The teacher had said while getting up  
and handing each of them an after school detention slip. "Oh, wonderful!" Kagome  
muttered, "What was that, Miss Higurashi?" the teacher turned around. "Nothing  
Sir, Sorry!" she said hastily as she started to blush. "Wonderful!" the teacher  
Yelled, "Now back to the test!

------------------------------ Back to Sango and Miroku -------------------------------

"Okay class, today Im going to have you take notes on the lifespan of an average  
toad." The teacher said as she was walking around, "Now I know you may be thinking  
that this might not be so fun, BUT I can show you a way to make it be fun."  
Sango couldn't help, but get annoyed at the fact that Miroku was staring at his  
teacher's butt. "Miroku!" Sango whispered, "Miroku!" she yelled again. "Yeah that's  
right," Miroku thought silently, "Butt can make this interesting." "MIROKU!!!"  
shouted Sango in fury. "Excuse me, Sango?" the teacher asked as she turned around. "IM REALLY SORRY MISS YOSHINAGA, BUT HE WAS STARING AT YOUR BUTT!!!" Sango shouted in rage. "Is this true, Miroku?" the teacher asked in awe, "Um-Well- You see, It wasn't really your butt." "That's it!" the teacher said softly, "Two detention slips for the both of you," she  
said as she handed them the slips, "And there will be no more staring!"

So what did you think? I made this kinda of a cliff hanger! I made it kinda obvious,

so yeah whatever. PLEASE review! Thanks a lot!


	3. Humiliation Day part 2

Hey everyone! I want to say thanks to everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate it! Thanks a lot! Now on with the story! I have also changed this chapter.

Chapter 3

Kagome and Inuyasha suffered the rest of the class of humiliating stares from  
classmates, and went to eat lunch with Sango and Miroku. "I can't believe you made  
us get after school detention!" Kagome yelled as soon as the bell rang, "Me?!"  
Inuyasha shouted back. Kagome gave him a look, "Yeah you!" Kagome yelled as she pointed a threatening finger at him. Inuyasha didn't think it was his fault, "How could you blame it on  
me?!" Inuyasha shouted back, "All I did was pass you a note!" Kagome smiled then shouted "YEAH! THAT'S THE REASON WE GOT IN TROUBLE. BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID NOTE! IF YOU WOULD'VE SHUT UP AND TAKEN THE STUPID QUIZ, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN US INTO DETENTION!!!" Kagome was full of rage, and Inuyasha was dumb-struck. "I need to go to the bathroom; I need a rest from you." Kagome said as she walked away from Inuyasha and all the staring eyes passing by.

--------------------------------------Miroku & Sango-------------------------------------

The bell had rung and Miroku stood up, "Well I guess someone deserves an  
apology." He said as he started walking. Sango who thought she was thinking the  
same as Miroku said, "Yeah, someone does deserve an apology!" Miroku gave her a  
weird look, and then said, "Excuse me," he yelled out to the teacher, "I have something  
to say." He said as he walked towards the teacher.

The teacher gave Miroku a strange look, "Yes Mr. Wandering Eyes? How may I help you?" Miroku smiled and then said in as nice of a voice as he could, "I am sorry about staring at your bottom, it was very childish and perverted of me. I just wanted to apologize for that."

Sango thought that he wanted to get a chance to grope her, but then Sango  
realized that he really did want to apologize. "C'mon Miroku!" Sango butted in, "The  
lunch lines are gonna be long!" Miroku turned to look at Sango, "Okay, Sango-Sama." Then Miroku gave the teacher a smile. Sango and Miroku left to the  
lunch line, then went to sit down after paying for their food, "I wonder where  
Inuyasha and Kagome are." Miroku wondered out loud as they sat down, Sango

laughed and said, "I wonder what they're gonna say when we show them our detention

slips!" Miroku smiled and then said, "Yes, I think they will enjoy laughing at us."

"Who'll enjoy laughing at you?" Inuyasha said while Kagome barely walked up behind  
him. Sango and Miroku looked shocked, "Where were you guys?" They both said.  
Kagome smiled and said, "Inuyasha decided to take me to a restaurant to make up  
for getting us in after school detention." Kagome laughed, "Isn't that something?"  
Inuyasha laughed along with Kagome and they both sat down. Miroku and Sango  
stared at each other, "Um you guys, we have something to tell you too." Sango  
started to say, "What?" Kagome asked, "Did Miroku go a whole class period  
without looking at girls?" Inuyasha laughed, but Miroku and Sango stood  
quiet. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped laughing at them and got serious, "Um, hello!  
Are you guys even alive today?" Kagome said while looking at the two. Sango got  
back to being able to talk, and she said, "Um we got detention too." Sango said that  
so quietly that you would've thought that there was someone behind her.

Well that's all for now. Yet again, I shall say I will write more later. I just wanted to get something to eat. Well never mind that, PLEASE review! Thanks!


	4. Afterschool Detention

Hey everyone! Here's another chapter of this story, I guess. Well, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write all my stories right now, but I'm trying my best! I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, so there ya go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang, signaling that the first horrifying day was over-now starting the first day of after school detention for them all. They all stood up and sighed; Kagome gave everyone a cheerfull smile and said, "C'mon, you guys! It's only one day! How bad could it be?" Inuyasha smirked and said, "Want me to answer that?!?!" Sango suddenly spoke, "Let's just get it over with, now! PLEASE?" and started walking towards the detention room. Miroku, without any questions started to follow her, and so did Inuyasha after Kagome.

The four teens stood at the door that said DETENTION written on it, "Well, are you guys all ready to go in?" Sango said, while Miroku looked at the door nervously. Inuyasha and Kagome both gave each other a reasuring look and walked in; a minute or two later, Sango and Miroku walked in. They all found themselves in a room that looked like a History class; the room had a laminated map of a globe on the wall, desks were put together in groups of six, and there laminated pictures of famous people up on the wall next to a laminated timeline striped across the whiteboard. They all sat together, and the teacher- whom was named Mrs. Yoshinaga told them "Do your homework and not to talk or pull out any electronical devices, please. If you do not obey these rules, there will be serious consequences."

They all slowly started to do their homework-besides Inuyasha, who started drawing doodles of all his teachers killing each other with #2 pencils and rulers. Kagome wanted to yell at Inuyasha for doing that-but she had to resist. They all painfully and tiredly managed to finish detention without a sound. Finally, to all their pleasure Mrs. Yoshinaga announced, "You may all leave, now."

As they walked out, Miroku said with happiness, "Glad that's over!" "Well at least I got my homework done, unlike SOME people here!" said Kagome who was all of a sudden full of life. "Feh." was all Inuyasha said, "Well I gotta do SOMETHING at home, my Mom grounded me again!" Sango laughed, "Are you ever NOT in trouble, Inuyasha?" she giggled even harder, unable to resist. "You try living with her, she goes nuts about everything you do!" yelled Inuyasha at the giggling teenage girls, but they didn't listen-they were too busy laughing!

The four teenagers walked home together, making jokes of each other. The first house they reached was Inuyasha's "Wonderfull, cant wait to finish my homework." He said as he walked up to his front door, "Bye, see ya tomorrow." yelled everyone else to him. Next, they came to Miroku's house, and the two girls said goodbye to him. When they got to Sango's house, Sango asked, "Wanna come in a have a soda with me?" Kagome smiled, "Nah, thanks. My Mom wants me to help her around the house, and I'll probably get grounded for being late because of detention." Sango rolled her eyes, "Alright, then. See ya tomorrow." And Sango started to turn and walk up to her door "Later, then!" Kagome shouted as she walked onto her house.

"Mom, Gramps, Sota Im home!", Said Kagome as she closed the door behind her. Her mother came into the room and calmly asked, "Hello, Kagome. Why did you come home so late?" Kagome's expression went from happy to serious, "I accidentally got after school detention today, sorry Mom." Kagome's mother smiled slightly and said, "Dear Kagome, will you ever learn?" Kagome laughed, "Probably not." Her mother giggled and said, "Well, go get washed up. Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that may have been a little short, like me. But please review for me? Thanks!


End file.
